1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drying device for a wood-waste collecting machine, particularly to one for drying moisture of wood waste with heat so as to let wood waste possible to be compressed into a tight block uneasily to loosen off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood processing machines produce a large volume of wood waste, which is normally very light and bulky, and liable to fly and float around in the air, affecting air quality and humane health. When it is packed in a bag or the like, it takes much space, and in addition, it is very flammable and easily catches fire to cause danger to life and property.
Therefore, a wood-waste collecting machine has been made for collecting wood waste in a waste tank, and a snapping device provided in the waste tank for pushing it to fall in a conveying device and then is sent into a compressing device, which then compresses it into wood-waste blocks by means of compressing rods, in order to improve the above-mentioned problems.
However, wood waste has many tiny holes to suck therein moisture in the air to become very wet. So the moisture of wood waste prevents the wood-waste blocks from being tight and solid because of the moisture therein, Then wood waste blocks formed are apt to give rise to cracks in case of mutual collision, and even completely collapses into pieces if worse. Thus its compressing effect is quite bad.